


Bite me... I doubt you want that

by Silvaxus



Series: The Devil, his Hunter and a Pagan [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Fun fair, Gabriel likes fun fairs, Gay Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Prompt Fic, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Sabriel - Freeform, Saturday prompt, even more sweets, lots of sugar, many bad puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: The moment Gabriel knew about the fun fair he wanted...no...needed to go there. Good thing that nobody but Sam wanted to go there as well and he had his hunter just for himself for the day. But Gabriel didn't know just how good Sam was with lollipops.





	Bite me... I doubt you want that

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> i have a run :D four things posted and the month isn't over yet. 
> 
> This one is part of my Sabrifer series AND part of Crow NoYami's facebook Saturday prompt. The prompt this week is the picture below. To make it work I had to let Lucifer stay at home for a day. I know, not fair but can you imagine the devil at a fun fair? But don't worry...i already have two more Sabrifer one-shots written and Lucifer will be back. #thedevilwillbeback
> 
> It's not only Crow's prompt but she did the editing again!
> 
> Have a nice day. I hope your Tuesday is better than mine. I hate this day.
> 
> Silva

 

Gabriel saw it in the newspaper someone had left behind on the table in the library. In big letters the newspaper announced that this weekend a big fun fair would be in Lebanon with a Ferris wheel, roller coaster and many more attractions. Excitement bubbled through Gabriel’s vessel. A fun fair!   
  
Grabbing the newspaper, Gabriel raced through the bunker until he found what he was looking for in the kitchen. “Sam-shine!” With a cry of excitement like a six-year old, Gabriel jumped on Sam’s back and wrapped his legs around the hunters’ waist before he thrusts the newspaper in Sam’s face. “Look Sammy!” If Gabriel wasn’t so excited, he would have noticed Sam wasn’t able to see anything with the newspaper in his face. 

“Gabriel, what the hell? Get off my back.” Gabriel merely shifted his hold so he could wrap his other arm around Sam’s throat. “But look at this Sam!”   
  
A warm and amused chuckle sounded from the kitchen table. “He’s not going to let go of you Sam. Gabriel did the same with me when he was just a fledgling. What do you want to show Sam, Gabriel?” asked Lucifer. Gabriel waved the newspaper through the air before Sam snatched it from his hand. “That’s my newspaper and what do you want to show me Gabriel?” Squealing like a little girl, Gabriel pointed at the headline with the fun fair. “This, I want to go there Sammy.” Sam was silent while he read the article.

“A fun fair? You can basically fly to every fun fair in the world and you want to go to one in Lebanon? Aren’t there any others which are more… sumptuous places you could go?” Gabriel yanked at Sam’s long hair and growled. “That’s boring. I can go there anytime I want but this one is so close, and I really want to go Sammy. Just think about it! A Ferris wheel, hotdogs, cotton candy and all the other things we could do! Please Sammy!” It was a good thing Gabriel was still hanging off Sam’s back and couldn’t unleash the full power of his big begging eyes.   
  
“Alright, alright Gabriel. We will go but I’m going to ask Dean and Cas if they want to tag along. Lucifer? Do you want to tag along?” Lucifer shook his head with his unruly blond hair. “You really want to drag me to something like this? No, I call this one off for me. Too many noisy humans. Have fun with my brother. Not that he needs even more sugar but I’m sure you will have your fun with him Sam.” Lucifer got up with his mug in his hand. He placed a kiss on Sam’s cheek, ruffled his brothers’ hair and left the kitchen to find himself a silent place. 

“I go and ask the others!” With those words, Gabriel let go of Sam and raced through the bunker looking for Dean and his brother.   
  
He found them in one of the storage rooms. They were moving things around, putting labels on them and cleaning up the things the Men of Letters left behind. Gabriel told them of his idea of the fun fair, but Dean didn’t look very impressed by it and Cas was just moving things around. The younger seraph looked strangely naked without his tie, jacket and trench coat and with the sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up to his elbows.   
  
“Go and have fun with Sam, pixy. Cas and I are still busy here.” Dean looked all over the room and pulled a face. “About time we go through this and Cas is taking care of the more dangerous things. Nope, maybe next time. Tell Sam you two can have the Impala but no eating in the car and if I find one grain of sugar on the seats I will use your face to clean them up.”   
  
With the good news, an afternoon with Sam alone at a fun fair, Gabriel charged back to Sam who was now back at their shared room and getting ready to leave. When Gabriel told him Dean gave them the okay to take the Impala, Sam looked sceptical for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders and grabbed his wallet and keys.   
  
Ten minutes later the sleek black car rolled on the streets leading them into Lebanon. The powerful engine rumbled softly, and Sam looked utterly relaxed to Gabriel. The windows were open on this warm and sunny day. The burning heat of a typical summer and Kansas had yet to roll over the country. The forest around them was green and beautiful and Gabriel felt a deep happiness at the thoughts of spending this beautiful day alone with Sam.   
  
Sam parked about ten minutes away from the fun fair. No need to risk something happening to the Impala by parking closer with so many people and clumsy children. Gabriel was jumping around all the way to the fun fair and grinning like most of the children walking around them. One elderly lady laughed in open joy when she saw Gabriel’s excitement and wished them a joyful day.   
  
When they finally walked through the colourful gate that lead the way to the fair, Gabriel stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes never seemed to stop as he tried to look at everything at once.   
  
There were so many different vendors offering their goods. Ice-cream, hotdogs, balloons, games to shoot down small targets to win a price and many other things. Gabriel had no idea where to go first and it was Sam who made him stop with an amused laugh. “Let’s start simple Gabe. Let’s get some ice-cream and while we eat it we can walk around to look at everything and then decide what to do next.” Gabriel beamed up at Sam and pulled him down by his deep green t-shirt. The day was warm enough that even a Winchester could go out without four layers of plaid.   
  
Gabriel ordered himself the biggest ice the man in the small vendor offered them and he added many more toppings as well. Chocolate sauce, small marshmallows, white chocolate chips and everything got covered in caramel afterwards. Sam made a gagging sound when he saw everything but laughed at the obscene moan Gabriel made. A woman walking past them stopped to look at them in disapproval, but Gabriel only looked at her and licked very slowly over his ice. Sam’s amused snicker was reward enough for him.   
  
They had polished off their ice cream when they reached the Ferris Wheel and Sam bought two tickets for them. When they reached the top, the wheel stopped. “Look ever there Gabriel. There is our forest.” Sam pointed to the left and indeed, Gabriel could see the forest where their bunker was hidden. They both started to laugh when they saw a flock of birds rise from the forest. That they still had any kind of animals in their forest was some kind of miracle Sam had told Gabriel one day with tears from laughter in his eyes. The residents of the bunker were everything but silent and with two archangels, a seraph and two hunters it wasn’t always peaceful.   
  
When their rounds with the Ferris Wheel were done they stopped to eat some hotdogs and Gabriel managed to talk Sam into a game of target shooting at one of the stalls. The archangel pointed with big eyes at one of the many prices. It was big plushy toy in the form of corgi with fur coloured in white and caramel. “Please… Sammy. I want this one! Get me this one!” Sighing in defeat, Sam agreed and paid the man behind the counter. 

“Good luck buddy. The dog is one of my first prices. You need to get a solid ten of ten to win it.” Gabriel saw Sam’s smile, full of hidden laugher and amusement. Of course, Sam get the solid ten of ten and Gabriel got his first prize. Sam even added a big blue balloon in form of ribbon to the little toy and now Gabriel was walking around with a big stuffed corgi under his arm and a blue ribbon followed right behind him. 

“Best day ever,” Gabriel cheered and danced around Sam who only laughed at the archangels’ joy. “We should do things like this more often Sammy. Everyone needs a good day of relaxing and sweets now and then. Even a stubborn Winchester like you.” Gabriel found himself pulled against Sam’s chest and melted against Sam and his taste of ice-cream and hotdogs. “You know me too well Gabriel,” Sam whispered when he pulled back from their kiss. “I want to show you something I spotted earlier while you ate the sugar-monster.”

Sam took Gabriel’s hand in his own and lead him through the fun fair. There, at the end of the fair was a small shack but it was decorated on the outside with big candy cane, gummi bears, licorice and something that looked like giant marshmallows. Gabriel stopped dead in his tracks when he saw it and his eyes got even bigger when Sam dragged him along until Gabriel could look at everything.   
  
“So… much… candy…” Dozens of different candies. Caramel, chocolate, things drowned in honey, fruits with layers of colourful sugar, cotton candy, nuts covered in either in something sweet or salty or even spicy. Gabriel stared at everything with big eyes and an open mouth. He only closed his mouth when suddenly the flavor of white chocolate and cranberry exploded on his tongue. Gabriel looked up to a smiling Sam who took a different offer from the lady who handled the shack. “Come on Gabriel. Pick something you like. We need to get something for the others as well.” 

After they tried many other sweets, Sam and Gabriel left the lovely lady with two large backs of different candies. The lady had laughed at them at the way they had fun trying out many sweets. “Here, this is for you two. A gift. You two are just too adorable and lovely. Enjoy the fair and this beautiful day.” She handed each of them a lollipop as big as Gabriel’s hand. Nothing but hard sugar in the colours of a rainbow rolled together to a delicious sweet treat.  
  
For a break they choose to sit on the grass under a tree next to the fair. The sun danced through the leaves and covered them in sparks of light and shadow. Sam rested with his back against the trunk Gabriel sat next to him with the plushy corgi on his left. Relaxed and happy, Gabriel leaned back and enjoyed the moment. Their resting placed was hidden behind the rows of vendors and no one was around to disturb their peaceful break.

 

After some time, Gabriel heard the distinctive sound of wrapper ripped off something. Gabriel opened his eyes and looked to his right. Sam had ripped off the wrapper from his lollipop and stared at it before he shrugged with his shoulders and started to lick at the treat. Gabriel watched Sam licking the damn lollipop and couldn’t help but to ‘pop’ a boner himself. Sam wasn’t doing anything remotely arousing or sexual but the way his pink tongue moved over the sugar again and again made Gabriel remember the way Sam’s tongue felt on his body. 

A small whimper escaped Gabriel and Sam stopped mid-lick to look at Gabriel. With only the tip of his tongue peeking out between his rosy lips, Sam looked almost feline to Gabriel. Sam held Gabriel’s gaze when he went back to lick at his lollipop. Now Sam was turning it into something far more sexual for Gabriel. His cock was pressing hard against his zipper and he wouldn’t be surprised to find an imprint of the zipper on his cock later. Gabriel inched closer to Sam until there was no space left between them. 

“Anything you want, Gabriel?” _How about your mouth around my cock or your tongue doing the same thing to me?_ But what came out of Gabriel’s mouth was something far different. “Bite me, Sam.” Amusement was all over Sam’s face when he gave his lollipop another lick. “I doubt you want that from me Gabriel.” Another lick and Gabriel pretended not to feel Sam’s hand on his leg. “I think you want something from me Gabriel. Would you rather me lick something else?” The hand on Gabriel’s leg moved higher and when Gabriel opened his mouth to answer, Sam’s big hands cupped him through his jeans.

Moaning, Gabriel threw his head back but the hand on his cock vanished to cover his mouth. “You need to be silent Gabriel. We are on a fun fair, a family thing, there’s young children around. That’s not a place for you to moan like a porn star.” Gabriel nodded at Sam who removed his hand from Gabriel’s face and wrapped the lollipop back in its wrapper.   
  
When Sam turned back around to face Gabriel, the hunters’ eyes dropped to the obvious bulge in Gabriel’s jeans. “Where do you want me to… lick you exactly Gabriel?” Hastily, Gabriel ripped his jeans open and lowered the zipper to release the pressure on his cock. That he went commando today was rather helpful when Sam gripped Gabriel’s cock with his large hand.   
  
Gabriel’s golden eyes switched back and forth between his cock in Sam’s hand and Sam’s mouth. Wasn’t it kind of obvious what he wanted? Gabriel had to bury his teeth in his own tongue when Sam tightened his grip. “I need words here Gabriel. Tell me what you want.” By now, Gabriel’s chest was falling and rising rapidly. “My cock. Your mouth and tongue on my cock before you lick me open.” Sam pulled own eyebrow up at Gabriel’s request. “You want me to fuck you in the back of a fun fair Gabriel?”

The archangel nodded so fast, Sam saw nothing but blurred lines in front of him. “I can be quiet Sam. I promise. No one will see us, and I can hide us with my grace.” Sam sat back on his haunches and made on of his thinking-faces while his hand around Gabriel’s cock started to jerk the archangel off. “Yes, I think that will work but… you only hide us with your grace when someone is about to see. Not before. You will stay focused enough to guard us while I do the ‘hard’ work.” Was today the day of bad puns by Sam Winchester? Gabriel nodded again and the hand around his cock vanished to be replaced by the wet and hot cavern Sam’s mouth.   
  
No sound came past Gabriel’s lips even when he wanted nothing more then let everybody hear just how good Sam was at this. Sam’s tongue was heavy against Gabriel’s cock. Sam sucked his way down and his tongue followed. When Sam pulled back up he wrapped his tongue around the sensitive head and Gabriel had to bite down on his own fist or he couldn’t keep himself silent. His other hand buried itself in Sam’s hair. When Sam pulled completely off not even Gabriel’s own fist could drown out the groan of disappointment, but Sam covered Gabriel’s mouth with his hand as well and the smile he gave the archangel was pure sin.   
  
“Turn around. Pants down but don’t take them off.” Gabriel did exactly as he was told. He shoved his jeans down to knees, turned around and went to all fours. Chest lowered to the ground, ass in the air and legs trapped in his own jeans.   
  
“Remember to keep an eye open Gabriel.” It was the only warning Gabriel got from Sam before the hunter spread him open and licked in slow movements over Gabriel’s exposed hole. This time Gabriel bit down on his wrist to stay silent but the urge to close his eyes was so strong he bit down hard enough to tear the skin to keep himself from doing so. After the first lick, Sam pulled back with a low growl. “Someone has been naughty today and it wasn’t me.” Oh fuck… Gabriel had completely forgotten about it. “Me, it was me. Under the shower. Jerked off after I opened myself to use a plug.” Gabriel was panting, and he had no idea how Sam would react.   
  
Sam’s answer was to shove three fingers at once into Gabriel and the archangels’ teeth went back into his own wrist. “Don’t worry Gabriel. I would be lying if I said I don’t jerk off on my own now and then.” Gabriel felt Sam move and Sam’s tongue went back to Gabriel’s stretched hole. Sam moved his fingers in and out in a slow pace, stretching Gabriel more and more while he licked over the stretched skin of his hole or nipped at the sensitive rim.   
  
The fingers never stopped moving, not even when Sam and his devilish tongue, yes it was the day of the bad puns, went lower to lick at Gabriel’s balls. A heavy weight between Gabriel’s legs. Sam started to suck at Gabriel’s balls and his fingers focused even more on stretching Gabriel open. It was when Sam pulled his fingers out to replace them with his tongue that Gabriel gave in and threw his grace out to cover them. He groaned deep from his chest when Sam used his tongue to lick and fuck him. He never thought of Sam as someone who got off to fucking around in public.   
  
The moment Sam pulled back Gabriel wanted to complain but he heard the known sound of a zipper being pulled down and maybe a second later, he felt the blunt pressure of Sam’s cock on his well stretched hole. “Don’t hold back Gabriel. I want you to cum as fast as you can. No holding back.” Only after Gabriel nodded in confirmation did Sam push in.   
  
One inch in, completely out. Two inches in, one back out. Sam worked himself slowly into Gabriel’s ass and normally Gabriel would have started to complain by now, but when Sam had worked himself into Gabriel tight heat the hunter stopped holding back.   
  
Hard and fast trusts meant to get Gabriel off as fast as they both could. The sound of skin slapping against skin would have caused people to come around and look but thankfully his grace covered any sounds they made. With all the tricks Sam used on him, it didn’t take long before Gabriel felt the tingling sensation of his orgasm in his body and he felt the jerk of his cock against his belly before he spilled his release all over the green grass under him.   
  
Gabriel let himself drop to the ground and Sam followed him. It took the archangel a good ten minutes before he noticed something. He turned half around to look at Sam who was spooning him from behind. “You didn’t get off Sam.” Sam softly kissed him and pulled slowly out. “Don’t worry about me. I will get off today. Can’t let a nicely stretched ass go to waste.” A smile full of mischief hit Gabriel full force as well as the well aimed slap from Sam’s hand on his ass.

  
Later back at the bunker, Sam and Gabriel unloaded their bought sweets on the kitchen table and their brothers gathered around it to look at their treats. 

“Anything else you got at the fair except for sugar?” Dean was smiling at his brother who smiled back in more devilish way. “I got myself a lollipop.” It took Dean a moment to understand but when he followed his brothers’ eyes resting on Gabriel while he showed his brothers the sweets, Dean merely shook his head.

 


End file.
